


Twist of Fate

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural (AU)
Genre: Don't know what to file this under, Gen, I blame no one myself, It just kinda happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: In which Gabe tells a version of the truth.





	1. A Dark and Stormy Night

I pounded my fists on the steering wheel of my car until bruises started to form, “ Come on, you stupid piece of junk, start!”

I tried again, but got nothing; not even a click from the starter. With a sigh I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, locked the car and headed down the road to the gas station I’d seen a few miles back. As I trudged along I menatly scolded myself for not letting Dean give my car a once over before I’d left. He’d offered, but Deek had sounded so stressed on the phone I hadn’t wanted to take the time. What wasn’t in my plans was an accident closing down the freeway or missing a turn on the detour. So here I was in the middle of nowhere on a barely paved two lane road with no cell service. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and upset with myself that I didn’t notice the gathering clouds until there was a flash of lightening and the downpour started.

“Really,” I shouted, looking up at the sky.”Do you really hate me that much?”

It wasn’t long before I was soaked to the skin as I jogged along the edge of the dark road. Not quite able to see where I was putting my feet, one slipped off the edge of the pavement and into a hole. I fell heavily into the gravel, my ankle twisting painfully under me as I went down. I lay there in the mud for a minute, cursing every god I could think of before I carefully sat up and took stock of my injuries. I was covered in mud, my hands felt like they’d been scraped raw and I could feel my ankle swelling inside my boot. I quickly untied and retired it as tightly as I could to keep the swelling down and give it some support. It didn’ hurt enough to be broken, but even a sprain was going to slow me down. Making it to the gas station was now out of the question, I carefully got back to my feet and started limping back to the car. My only hope was that the storm would pass quickly.

I’d only gotten about fifty yards back down the road when a dim light caught my eye. Almost hidden by the windblown rain were two fading solar powered lights that marked the end of a narrow, two track road that curved into the woods. I paused, biting my lip, before starting up it hoping there would at least be a hunter’s blind where I could rest and wait out the storm at the end of it.

I gimped along the narrow road for about half a mile before I rounded a blind curve into a good sized clearing. Across it, I could see flickering lights and I picked up my pace, unable to believe my luck was that good. As I got closer I could see the light was coming through the windows of a small cabin with a motorcycle in an open shed to one side. I limped up to the door and knocked on it, hoping someone was actually home. 

The door opened just a crack and a gruff voice asked, “What do you want?”

My car broke down a couple of miles up the main road,” I started.

“I’ve got no phone for you to use,” the voice interrupted in a rude, irritated tone. “Good night.”

And the door shut, emphatically but without slamming.

I turned and limped away muttering, “Fine. I’ll go back to my car and wait the storm out there, dick.”

Tears of frustration mixed with the rain on my face as I started back for the road. I hadn’t gotten far when a rectangle of light outlined a shadow and the same voice called, “Are you hurt?”

I ignored it and continued towards the road until a hand fell lightly onto my shoulder. Reflexes took over and I reached up, grabbing at the wrist and turning to flip him like Dad had taught me. It was working just fine until my ankle gave out and I dropped to the ground.

“Aren’t you a stubborn one,” the voice as amused now as a hand came into my line of sight.

I took the offered hand and let him pull me to my feet with a slight hiss as I put weight on my foot. He slipped his arm around my waist and I reluctantly leaned on him. He allowed me to set our pace so I could pick my footing and not do anymore damage to my foot. By the time we reached the cabin door he was as soaked as I was. As we crossed the threshold I noticed a line of rock salt across the door I was careful not to disturb it as I looked around the room. The walls had been plastered over and painted with Enochian spells and various protection sigils. There was a small kitchen with a breakfast bar off to the right, two doors directly ahead of us and a fireplace with a comfortable looking overstuffed couch and matching chairs near it on the left. There was a candle and a bowl of popcorn on a table near one of the chairs and a book lying in it. The place had the homey feel and felt incredibly roomy for its size. I relaxed, feeling safe for the first time since my car had broken down.

‘You need to get cleaned up and out of those wet clothes,” he said.

I felt the heat rise in my face, “I don’t exactly have anything else to wear.”

The man gave a soft laugh, “I’ve got some sweats and a shirt that shouldn’t be too big on you. Will you be alright while I get them?”

I nodded as he opened one of the doors to reveal a luxurious bathroom lit by a couple of candles and an oil lamp hanging from the ceiling. I heard him chuckle as I made my way to the shower as fast as I could and the door close as I adjusted the water temperature. I stripped down and got in, letting the heat from the water warm my chilled skin. I heard the door open over the sound of the water.

“Clothes are on the vanity.” He called out. “I’ll put your clothes in the wash. Yell when you’re ready to come out.”

“Okay,” I called back, reaching for the shampoo. It seemed he used the same brand I prefered which was a relief. I washed up quickly and grabbed a towel off the rack next to the shower. The plain grey t-shirt was just a little too big and I had to roll the legs of the pants up a couple of times and tie the waist tight but they were clean and dry.

“I’m ready for a little help,” I called as I opened the door.

I jumped when he appeared next to me without me hearing footsteps. “Let’s get you to the couch and get an ice pack on that foot.”

He helped me to the couch and got me settled before going for the ice pack. I flinched as he took my foot in one hand and began gently squeezing the swollen area before putting the ice pack on it. I gave a sigh of relief as the cold numbed the pain. 

“It doesn’t feel like anything is broken,” he said moving his book so he could sit down. “You got a name, kiddo?”

I leaned my head back against the arm of the couch, “Everyone just calls me Ches.”

“Odd name for such a pretty girl,” he commented.

I blushed again, “Uncle D started using it after he yelled Sam and Dad and I both came running one time too many. Less confusing for him, he says.”

I thought he went a little pale but it was hard to tell by the firelight, “Uncle D and Sam? I’m guessing Ches is short for Winchester then.”

I nodded, hoping he didn’t notice how red my face was getting, “I should have known you’d heard of them.” 

He tensed and tilted his head at me, curiosity written on his face. I gestured to the walls, “I’m guessing you’re a former hunter.”

He relaxed minutely, “Yeah, I’ve heard of them.”

“Would they know you? Who do I tell them came to my rescue?’

He gave me a smile full of mischief, “They might have heard of me. I go by Gabe. Hungry?”

His fingers brushed mine as I took the bowl of popcorn from him. “Thanks.”

Gabe picked his book up and started reading again, I munched on the popcorn and stared into the fire until I surprised myself by yawning. Gabe looked over a me with a grin. “Someone’s sleepy.”

I smiled back, his tone was kind of like Uncle D’s when he was teasing, “Yeah, suddenly I am.”

I handed the bowl back to him and his fingers brushed mine again. “Let me get you a blanket.”

He came back a minute later and tucked the blanket around me. He brushed my hair out of my face with a gentle touch before he grabbed the ice pack off my foot. “Get some sleep, kiddo.”

I nodded, my eyes suddenly too heavy to keep open. I let them drift closed, the feeling of peace and safety following me into my dreams.


	2. What a Mess

Gabriel stared at the woman sleeping on his couch and swore under his breath. Of all the people to show up at his front door it had to be Sam Winchester’s daughter. He’d managed to hide for nearly thirty years, never even getting close to getting caught and a stupid accident landed a nightmare in his lap. 

He had to admit she was an attractive nightmare, but he should have just followed his first instinct and let her walk away. The slump of her shoulders as she limped off had gotten to him, though. He had felt the need to help her and he’d acted on that feeling, now he had to deal with the consequences. 

The first thing he was going to have to do was get that ankle healed. He’d set the broken bones when he’d put the ice pack on it, now that she was asleep he could heal them and the torn ligaments. He left it a little swollen so she, hopefully, wouldn’t try to walk on it. She had her fair share of the Winchster stubbornness he could sense that when they’d walked across the clearing. He planned a few meals and filled the fridge with a mix of the kind of food that Sam and Dean ate. For the first time he was glad he’d learned to cook, at least he could keep up the pretense of being a retired hunter. 

Gabriel watched over her sleep until she began to show signs of waking. Then he started cooking. It occurred to him to wonder why he felt so protective of her but he chalked it up to who her family was, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was forgetting something. And that it was something important.


	3. Morning and Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gabe tells a version of the truth.

The smell of bacon, coffee and chocolate woke me. It took a moment to remember what had happened the night before but when I did I sat up and looked around. I could hear the storm still raging outside, rain hitting the windows and the occasional rumble of thunder. I sighed, knowing that getting back to my car today was going to be impossible.

“You tired of my company already,” Gabe asked from behind me.

“I...I didn’t mean…” I fumbled, embarrassed.

He laughed as he walked across the room. “Don’t worry about it, kiddo. You live with Dean Winchester so you’re probably worried about your car.”

I nodded as he helped me up and over to the breakfast bar. Two plates of bacon and chocolate pancakes with raspberries on them sat with two cups of coffee on the counter. I settled into one of the stools and dug into the food eagerly. The first bite of pancakes made me moan in bliss. “Dad would kill me for this.”

Gabe laughed again and winked at me. “They’ve got fruit on them. Who’s your mom, if you don’t mind my asking. You look nothing like either of the Winchesters.”

I shrugged, not having answers had stopped bothering me long ago. “Don’t know. They found me in a vamp nest, Dad figures I was about twelve or thirteen. I passed all the tests so they took me back to the Bunker with them.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabe said softly. “Why were you in the nest?”

I rubbed at the faded scars on my neck, “Don’t know, I don’t even know my real name, Dad says it’s traumatic amnesia because they fed on me.”

Gabe looked appalled, but I smiled at him, “I never lacked for anything and while they trained me, Dad and Uncle D kept me out of hunting as long as possible. Charlie created all the documents I needed and I got into a good college. I’ve got a degree in folklore and ancient languages with a minor in religions. They were so proud of me when I graduated.”

“Were,” Gabe asked around a mouthful of pancakes. “Are they…”

“Very much alive,” I laughed. “One of them will still go with me if I can’t find someone to hunt with, but mostly they run the bunker as a library, hostel and training center.”

He nodded and we finished breakfast in comfortable silence. As he began taking plates to the sink we had a cheerful argument about me helping that ended with me washing dishes balanced one foot and him drying. When we were done he practically carried me back to the couch.

“Prop that foot up before it swells any more.” he ordered.

I looked around, there was no tv and I knew there was no cell signal, then looked at him, “Got anything I can read?”

“Depends on what languages you read,” came the reply.

I took a deep breath, “Celtic, French, Latin, Enochian, and Spanish.”

Gabe looked over with that mischievous grin again, “English?”

I let out an unladylike snort of laughter, “Well, duh.”

He brought me a well worn hardcover copy of Darkover Landfall that I practically snatched out of his hand. I loved the Darkover books but had never been able to get my hands on a copy of this one because it was out of print. Gabe laughed as I buried my nose in the book. The next few hours passed in silence broken only by the sound of pages turning. 

Eventually, my stomach rumbled to remind us that we needed to eat again. He produced sandwiches, Cokes and a pie from the kitchen. As we ate, I decided it was my turn to question him. “Can I ask why you retired?”

Gabe was very quiet for a minute and his eyes grew dark. Hastily I backtracked. “If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine. Dad has things he doesn’t like to talk about.”

“I was just wondering if they would want you to hear about it,” he finally said with a shake of his head. “But if you’re old enough to hunt on your own, you’re old enough to understand.”

“I was betrayed to demons on a hunt, captured and held for years,” he began. “When I was finally freed I was just a shell of myself. After I healed I found I lost my taste for hunting and moved out here.”

“I’m sorry,” I said softly.

Gabe gave a bitter laugh, “Hazards of the job, right? My last hunt was tracking down the guys who gave those demons the information and take care of them. And before you ask, they weren’t human. They were some of my contacts.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. “ I wouldn’t have held it against you if they had been.”

“You sure you were raised a Winchester,” Gabe asked with a snort.

I understood what he was talking about, “Let’s just say I’ve got a slightly different definition of monster than my relatives.”

Gabe looked at me thoughtfully as he took a drink of his soda. When he was done he said, “I think I like you.”

I smiled and then yawned, “Damn, I’m feeling sleepy again.”

“Rest then, I’ll clean up,” Gabe took the glass right out of my hand and I stretched out pulling the blanket over me


	4. Getting Ready to let Go

Do not get attached to her, Gabriel thought as he carried the dishes out of her sight. He stacked them in the sink. By the time he got back for the next load Ches was asleep so he skipped the formalities and snapped his fingers. Then he went back to work on her ankle, he couldn’t keep time stalled much longer, even in just this small space. His Grace had never really recovered from the Asmodeus draining it, much as he had never truly recovered from his years in captivity. At least he could tell now when the bad days were coming and keep his little safehouse hidden from eyes that shouldn’t see it. 

Once he got her back on the road he’d have to change his location again. If Castiel was still hanging around with the Winchesters it wouldn’t take long for him to figure out who she’d been around. Lucky for him there were still plenty of areas where he could go and plant the notion that he was an eccentric who liked his privacy. Maybe this time he’d pick a place where he could at least pick up a wifi signal. He thought about all this while he gently manipulated Ches’s ankle and made sure it was completely healed. He’d let go of the time bubble tonight after she was asleep and take her back to her car in the morning. Right now he needed to check in town to make sure that Sam and Dean weren’t close enough to cause him problems.


	5. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ches gets caught reading Gabriel's book

My nap was short, only a couple of hours, and the little cabin was quiet in the way only an empty house could be. I figured Gabe had gone out for a walk or something, he was used to being alone and, while he was friendly enough, having me around was probably getting on his nerves. I got up and limped to the bathroom, noticing that my ankle felt stiff and a little sore but a lot better. 

When I got back I grabbed a book off the table and settled back on the couch to read some more. I was surprised to find I’d grabbed Gabe’s book by mistake, but I was fascinated by what I was reading from the first page. It was a book of angel lore hand-written in Enochian, and the author seemed very familiar with them all. I became totally engrossed in the stories of each angel, their flaws and virtues laid bare by the author. I didn’t hear the door open but suddenly Gabe was right there by the couch.

“Who said you could read that,” he asked. His voice was soft and cold and I recoiled into the couch as far as I could.

“I...I picked it up by accident,” I stammered.

Gabe carefully removed the book from my hands, “Don’t touch it again.”

I stared at him, “But it’s fascinating, almost like the author knew them.”

“This is rumored to have been written by one of the archangels,” he replied, his voice still cold. “It’s one of a kind and I’ll thank you to keep your hands off it.”

That stung, “You think I don’t know how to handle rare book? I grew up surrounded by them in the bunker.”

“I don’t care,” he snapped. “Don’t touch it again”

“Fine,” I rolled onto my side, facing the back of the couch and refused to say another word to him. 

I didn’t want to let him see how much his outburst had frightened me. Turning my back to him was my way of showing him I wasn’t scared, that I didn’t feel he was worth being afraid of. I don’t know how long I stared at the pattern in the fabric of the couch before something smelled wonderful. Slowly, I poked my head over the top of the couch to see what was cooking. Gabe gave me a curt nod, which I took to mean dinner was ready. Slowly, I made my way to the breakfast bar and took a seat.

We ate in silence until I couldn’t stand it any more, “Gabe, I’m sorry.”

“Forget it,” he said in a tone that brooked no argument. “The storm should break some time tonight so you’ll be able to leave in the morning.”

I nodded and finished eating as quickly as I could and started the dishes without another word.   
Once they were done I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes. If he didn’t want me here I didn’t want to talk to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel’s trip into town had been interesting to say the least. Rumor at the bar had it that the FBI was in town, looking for a girl who’d gone missing the night of the storm. From the description he’d heard from the bartender it was Dean and Castiel. He was going to have to get Ches back to her car first thing in the morning. He squashed down the feeling that he was going to miss her, there was no reason for it. The real trick was going to be getting her into town without getting caught. With any luck his grace was so low from slowing time that   
Castiel would never know he’d been around. When he got back to the cabin, Ches had woken up and was reading again. But instead of the book he’d made for her, she was reading the one he had been. He knew his anger at her reading his book irrational, but it was one he’d dictated himself, a reminder that his brothers had been happy at one time. 

Dinner was uncomfortable but he couldn’t bring himself to apologize to her for getting angry. As soon as he was sure she was asleep he let time around the cabin and her car catch up with the rest of the area. Then he went to rest for a few hours himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Whistling woke me up. The bitter thought that he was going to be happy to get rid of me crossed my mind before I set my face in a pleasant smile and popped my head over the couch. The cabin was filled with sunlight and I wondered how many times he’d fallen asleep on the couch before he’d turned it so he wouldn’t get woken up. 

“Morning, kid,” he said when he spotted me. “Coffee’s ready and your clothes are in the bathroom.”

I added sugar and cream to the cup I grabbed and headed to the bathroom to change. The sun made it a little too warm to wear my jacket so I tossed it over the couch along with my flannel and sat down to finish my coffee in my tank top and jeans. As we drank, I tried too explain too him where I’d left my car. After a couple of tries, he shrugged. 

“We’ll just take my bike and go the opposite way from town,” I kind of rolled my eyes but nodded and went to get my jacket. When I turned back around he was staring at me. “Where did you get that tattoo?”

My hand went to my right shoulder. I didn’t even think about it much anymore until someone reminded me of my weirdness, “It’s not a tat, it’s a birth mark I think. I’ve always had it.”

He walked behind me and looked at it again, “You realize that’s a representation of the Archangel Gabriel’s wings?”

I nodded, “So Uncle Cas told me. He and dad didn’t know what it meant or why I have it.”

He muttered something I couldn’t quite hear, then patted me on the shoulder. “Let’s go get your car.”

It took about five minutes to get to the car on his bike. I unlocked her and popped the hood and he stuck his head under it. After a few minutes of poking around he came out. “Looks like a loose wire on the distributor.”

Gabe sauntered over to his bike and pulled a couple of wrenches out of the saddle bag before disappearing under the hood again. A bit of grunting, a few twists and a couple of cuss words later he yelled,”Okay, turn it over.”

I crossed my fingers as I turned the key, then cheered as the engine roared to life. I jumped out of the car and threw my arms around him as he came out from under the hood, “Thank you, Gabe.”

He hugged me back a little awkwardly, “You’re welcome, kid. Probably best if you go find some cell service and call your family.”

I backed off, “Yeah, thanks for everything. Are you sure you don’t want to come along?”

He shook his head, “Nah, I’m good where I am.”

I climbed into the car and pulled away, watching in my rearview mirror as he puts on his helmet and followed as far as the two track. He gave a quick wave as he turned onto it. I don’t know why I felt a little sad as I drove into town but I did. 

I pulled off to the side of the road as soon as I had a cell signal and called dad’s phone. When I didn’t get an answer, I called Uncle D’s. When he didn’t answer either I started to panic. My last resort was Uncle Cas’s phone and finally got an answer.

“Where are you, Ches,” he asked without even saying hello.

“Hi, Cas. I’m fine thank you,” I replied with more than a touch of sarcasm.

In the background I could hear both Dad and Uncle D talking at the same time they’re voices urgent. I couldn’t make out a word either of them was saying but it didn’t bode well for me. 

“One of you run a trace on her phone,” Cas said calmly. The other voices stopped. “Now where have you been?”

“Holed up with a retired hunter, waiting out the storm because my car broke down,” I replied, puzzled

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, “What day is it, Ches?”

“Tuesday, the 5th. Why, Cas what’s going on,” I was getting worried.

Cas must have put me on speaker because Dad yelled, “Baby, it’s the 21st. You’ve been missing more than 2 weeks.”

I sat in stunned silence. It was Dad’s voice that woke me up, “Gotcha. Give us 10 minutes, don’t move.”

I sat in my car, staring blankly out the window until the roar of Baby’s engine reached me. I got out and leaned against the side of the Mustang and just looked at the woods, bracing myself for the inevitable explosion


	8. Begining of the End

Gabriel was tempted to fly back to the safehouse but figured that Ches would be watching him so he stuck to his bike. The mark on her shoulder explained everything, damn Dad for thinking that the archangels would need a human half to help them at some point. He’d created a special soul for each of them, a soulmate that would appear when they need them. And Ches would have been born just about the time he’d have been turned over to Hell. 

He obliterated the two track behind him as he rode up to the house and started pulling the grace he’d invested in the area. He didn’t dare leave any trace of himself here in case she did find her way back. He knew she’d bring the Winchesters and Castiel, he’d be surprised if Dean let her out of his sight for a few weeks. The last thing he did was create a copy of his book, add an inscription, and send it to the library in the bunker, spelled so only she would be able to see it until she touched it. Then he put one hand on his bike and flew off.


	9. Family Reunion

I drew in a deep breath and counted to ten, “Dad, I’m telling you I was gone for two days.”

Before Dad could say anything Cas cut him off, “She’s telling the truth, Sam. At least as far as she knows it.”

Uncle D believed me from the start, bless the man for his trust. Dad had been a whole other story, suspicious that I’d gotten into more trouble than I would admit. At times like this he always seemed to forget that I wasn’t a little girl any more. Cas caught my eye and gave a little nod that meant he wanted to talk to me alone as soon as we could manage it. 

“Look, I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed, Dad,” I yelled. “You want to yell at me some more, meet me there.”

I yanked open the door of my car and started to climb as Dad said in a stern tone, “You aren’t going anywhere alone, young lady!”

“Sammy,” I heard Dean say and then Cas cut him off

“I’ll ride with her,” he said. 

I turned to stare at him to find Dad and Dean doing the same thing. Cas usually took his own truck or flew the rare times he went on a case with me. But I nodded quickly. “I’m good with that. There’s no trouble he can’t get me out of.”

I jerked my head towards the passenger side of my car, Cas got in as quickly as I did and I took off down the road before anyone could object. For the first twenty or so miles I muttered to myself about being a grown up. Then I was quiet for a long time, leaving the only sound in the car my music playing from the stereo. Finally,I was calm enough to think clearly.

“What did you want to talk to me about,” I asked.

I could feel him looking at me without taking my eyes off the road. “This hunter, can you describe him to me?”

“Ummm, sure,” I thought for a minute. “A couple inches taller than me, sandy brown hair, amber eyes, cute, but he’d have blended into any crowd. He said his name was Gabe and that he’d heard of the Winchesters”

Cas didn’t say anything, in fact he was quiet long enough to make me very nervous. Finally, he let out a low chuckle. “I should have known he’d figure a way out. Do you think you can get back to his house?”

I snorted, “Sure and get killed by Dad when we go by Baby going the wrong way? No, thanks.”

I glanced over to find he was giving me a rather irritated look, “Do you really think I’d let you get caught helping me?”

I couldn’t help but smile at him, thinking of all the places he’d taken me when I was younger. “You haven’t yet. Okay, but you have to tell me who you think we’re chasing.”

“My brother, Gabriel,” he answered softly.

I almost slammed on the breaks in shock. “But, wasn’t he killed a few years before Dad and Dean found me?”

“Supposedly, but Gabriel was, well is, very good at faking his own death and hiding out.”

I grinned at him and made a U-turn, “A family reunion sounds like a good time.”


	10. The End?

He knew the minute that Ches returned to the cabin site and that Castiel was with her. He ignored the tug on his grace as long as he could, then flew to the tree line and carefully cloaked his grace. They were standing at the edge of the road, talking. Ches looked frustrated and Cassie seemed to be trying to calm her down. Cas looked directly at him for just a minute,then turned back to Ches. Gabe breathed a sigh of relief and focused on them so he could hear what they were saying.

“I swear it was right here, Cas,” Ches was saying.

Cassie kneeled down and put one hand in the dirt. “You’re right. I can feel traces of his grace here, but he’s been gone for a few hours.”

The look on Castiel’s face almost drove Gabriel from his hiding place. His younger brother looked so sad, but that would mean taking up the mantle of an archangel again. Gabriel wasn’t ready for that, he didn’t know if he ever would be. He was having a hard time dealing with having enough grace to be an angel again and now Ches on top of it. 

The sound of a car started on surprised him out of his revery. He looked up to see Ches’s car pull away, he smiled a bit sadly as he watched it go down the road. “I’ll see you soon, kiddo


End file.
